


hold on to this feeling

by ataxophilia



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Beverly and her Babes, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Gen, Journey, brian loves bad music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataxophilia/pseuds/ataxophilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It is a masterpiece," Brian announces, waving his bottle alarmingly vigorously. "A work of genius. Everybody knows Don’t Stop Believing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold on to this feeling

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough forensics team fic, so.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

"No," Brian says, going completely still, wide eyes fixed on Will like Will’s just admitted to killing his mother. "No, I refuse to believe that." Across the room from him, perched on the table next to Will, Beverly grins widely. Jimmy just shakes his head, huffing an amused laugh.

Will looks between the three of them, completely lost. “I don’t get it,” he says. “It’s just a song.”

Brian makes a choked noise. Will imagines it’s the same noise he’d make if someone told him the sky was, in fact, green, and then punched him in the stomach. “Bad move,” Beverly mutters, and Will turns his bewildered gaze onto her as she adds, “It’s his favourite song. Ever. In the history of music.”

"It is a masterpiece," Brian announces, waving his bottle alarmingly vigorously. "A work of genius. Everybody knows Don’t Stop Believing."

Shrugging, Will says, “I never really got into that sort of music.”

It doesn’t really pacify Brian, who protests, “Journey is universal, you can’t just confine them to one ‘sort of music’ like some pathetic boy band,” but it does make Beverly lean into Will, a warm weight against his shoulder.

"What kind of music did you like?" she asks. Will twists to look up at her, eyes catching on the corner or her mouth, where her smile curves into her cheek. They’re close enough that he could lean in and kiss her if he wanted to, if Zeller and Price weren’t in the room too. "What did you listen to while you were hiding away in your college dorm room?"

He doesn’t want to tell her that he didn’t really listen to music, not when she’s watching him so eagerly, so he says, “Jazz, Bluegrass, that kind of stuff.” It’s not exactly a lie - his father used to listen to it when he was a kid, he grew up surrounded by it. Even now, his father’s old favourites comfort him when he starts getting lost in his head.

Beverly opens her mouth to say something, but Brian swoops in before she can speak, gripping a bottle of vodka, and tells Will, “I’m gonna teach you,” as he pushes the bottle into Will’s hands. Will grimaces down at it and tries to pass it on to Beverly, but she pushes it back into his chest with a low laugh.

"He won’t stop playing it until you’ve learnt the words," she warns. "Or until he’s drunk enough to forget. You’re gonna need that."

"Uh," Will tries, but the first verse starts up before he can get anything else out, and Brian drags him over to one of the lab laptops, yelling lyrics into Will’s ears.

The words aren’t very complicated; Will’s learnt most of them within twenty minutes, much to Brian’s delight. Most of the vodka is gone too, and Will’s cheeks are flushed from singing and drinking. He’s nothing compared to Brian though, who’s practically bellowing the song out - it’s a side to Zeller that Will has never seen before, one that Will thinks he quite likes. When he’s not being snarky and sarcastic, Brian has a friendly laugh and an easy affection, knocking shoulders with Will each time he gets a verse right, his whole face folding into his smiles.

Brian grins brightly when they make it all the way through the song without mistakes, and Beverly and Jimmy clap from their benches, and Will - Will grins too, so wide his cheeks ache, and laughs and ducks his head as Brian bows to the other two. “Consider yourself educated,” Brian says, pressing his elbow into Will’s side. “And,” he adds, glaring accusingly in Beverly’s general direction, “Didn’t I tell you it was a masterpiece?”

Beverly laughs and slips off the table to wander over to them, shaking her head fondly at Brian. “Time to share now,” she tells him, tugging the bottle of vodka from his grip and handing it to Jimmy before tapping Brian on the cheek. Brian barely reacts to the touch; Will thinks it must be a habit of theirs. “You’ve traumatised Will enough for one night.” She slings an arm low around Will’s waist as she says it, tilts her head up at him, pulling a face.

"You’ve got an awful voice," she tells him, and Will’s drunk enough that he meets her gaze, sees the affection in her eyes and smiles at it. She pushes up onto her tiptoes at that, leans in and kisses him, running a hand into his hair and grinning when he kisses back.

There’s a wolf whistle from behind him, a burst of applause, and then a sharp, “Ow,” followed by Jimmy saying, “Leave them be.” Beverly lifts a hand from the back of Will’s head and waves it towards Brian, middle finger up, and Will laughs quietly against her mouth.

"I’m glad you came tonight," she murmurs, soft enough that only Will can hear, pulling back slightly to meet his eyes again. "Thank you."

She leans in to drop another quick kiss onto the corner of his lips, and then spins to face Brian, shoulder still pressed against Will. “Will you shut up if I let you play Queen?” she asks, and Brian’s face lights up with joy.

"God help us all," Jimmy mutters, taking a deep swig from the vodka bottle. "God help us all."


End file.
